The in situ sensing of gas species in industrial heating and firing operations, especially in the steel making process and cement kiln operation, is made difficult by the presence of large amounts of particulate matter that tend to clog or penetrate mechanical filters employed in combination with gas sensors. Similarly, gaseous metal compounds and sulfur species can cause rapid sensor electrode deterioration.